Una peligrosa aventura
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: En el templo Tsukimine aparecen 2 jóvenes inconscientes y malheridos. Kaho Mitsuki los socorre y se queda de piedra al ver que uno d ellos lleva consigo... a un pequeño y herido Kero. ¿Qué les ha pasado? ¿Cómo han llegado? ¿Quién quiere matarles? ¿Y porqué?
1. Default Chapter

UNA PELIGROSA AVENTURA

Cap. 1: Una misteriosa pareja.

- ¡Vaya, que escena tan tierna!- dijo entre la oscuridad de la noche, una sombra masculina observando desde el aire a una pareja, donde el chico estaba tendido en el suelo inconsciente y  mal herido, y la chica, también herida aunque no tanto como él, le abrazaba con fuerza, llorando.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- le dijo ella, llena de rabia- ¡Nos has atacado a traición!

- Un hechicero siempre tiene que estar alerta, cosa que vosotros no hicisteis. Mi querida rival, ha llegado tu hora, voy a acabar contigo.

- ¡No mientras nosotros podamos luchar!- dijo alguien entre los árboles.

- ¿Vosotros? ¡Si tan siquiera podéis levantaros! ¿Y os hacéis llamar guardianes, cuando habéis caído al primer ataque?

- Eso es porque al principio nos cogiste de sorpresa, ¡pero no volverá a pasar!

- Chicos… Escuchad- dijo la chica- Quiero que vayáis a pedir ayuda y os ocupéis de mis amigos y familiares.

- Ama… No podemos dejarte sola- dijo la otra voz.

- ¡Hacedlo! ¡Cumplid mi única orden!

- Es… Está bien. Aguanta hasta que regresemos.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.

La sombra que estaba en el aire descendió y lanzó varios rayos de color violeta oscuros, que la chica se disponía a esquivar. De la nada, apareció la sombra de un león halado que la protegió y lanzó un rayo de fuego que su contrincante esquivó con facilidad.

- ¡Te dije que te marcharas!- dijo la sombra femenina.

- ¡No me iré, no te dejaré sola por mucho que me lo ordenes!

El león y la otra sombra empezaron a luchar, mientras que la chica no sabia qué hacer.

- Sólo tenemos una escapatoria- dijo mirando algo de forma rectangular en sus manos- Es muy peligroso, pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo consigo, quedaré muy débil y Sen Tao no tendrá piedad, pero no consentiré que me quite a mis amigas.

Cuando la sombra del león cayó justo al lado de ella, también inconsciente, la chica decidió que utilizaría su último recurso. Hizo que el león cambiara de forma a ser una muy pequeña, se lo puso en el bolsillo y cogió a su compañero. Entonces, cuando el enemigo les lanzó una enorme bola violeta casi negra, una luz les envolvió y desaparecieron.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo al ver que no estaban- ¡Se han escapado! ¡¡Maldita seas!!

Una mujer joven, pelirroja, estaba observando un gran árbol. En el cartel ponía: árbol sagrado del templo de Tsukimine. Sí, era la Kaho Mitsuki la que observaba el árbol. Se dio media vuelta hacia el templo, cuando una luz cegadora salió del árbol. Volvió a voltearse y vio como de la nada aparecieron una chica y un chico que quedaron tendidos en el suelo. Preocupada al verlos heridos, Kaho corrió a socorrerles. El chico, de pelo marrón oscuro y rebelde, tenía grandes heridas en la espalda y varios cortes en el cuerpo. La chica, de pelo marrón muy clarito y largo como el de Kaho, estaba herida en el brazo derecho y tenía algunos cortes en el cuerpo al igual que su compañero. Eran jóvenes, pues no debían pasar de los 20 años. Kaho llevó al chico a su casa, y cuando cogió a la chica, una cosa parecida a un osito de peluche con alas herido cayó de su bolsillo.

- Pero… ¿Éste no es Keroberos? ¿Qué hace con estos chicos?- Kaho se sorprendió y cogió al pequeño guardián- También está herido… No lo entiendo…- se quedó pensativa- Lo mejor será… Que ellos mismos me lo expliquen. 

Kaho les curó las heridas tan bien como supo y pudo notar que los chicos desprendían magia, aunque muy débil, sobretodo la chica. Este hecho dejó a Kaho más dubitativa, sobretodo porque la chica, que estaba menos herida, tenía la magia más débil. Y no solo eso, sus presencias se les hacía familiares. La pobre profesora no entendía nada de nada. 

Sakura estaba en las puertas del templo de Tsukimine, mirando a 3 sombras que estaban encima del marco del templo de Tsukimine (el mismo sitio donde apareció Eriol, cosa que aún no ha sucedido), una masculina y otra femenina, y la 3ª parecía ser una especie de león con alas de ángel. La chica sostenía un báculo que terminaba con la forma de una estrella con alitas, y el chico una espada. Las 3 formas la observaban a ella y a Kero, que estaba a su lado, a Shaoran, a Tomoyo y a Mei Ling. Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró en su habitación. 

- Qué raro…- dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? Normalmente te cuesta despertarte- Kero se dirigió hacia ella.

- No lo entiendo, Kero. Sabes que hace días que tengo ese sueño en la torre de Tokio, pero hoy ha sido diferente.

- ¿Diferente?

- Sí- dijo afirmando con la cabeza- Estábamos en el templo de Tsukimine, con Tomoyo, Shaoran y Mei Ling. Había unas sombras que nos miraban… Parecían ser un chico y una chica… Y otra parecía ser una especie de león con alas.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!!! ¿Un león con alas?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso sabes de quién se trata?

- Pues no, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Entonces por qué me asustas así? ;_; Ahora que lo pienso… El chico llevaba una espada… y la chica un báculo como el mío, pero la punta era una estrella con unas alas pequeñas.

- ¿Un báculo cómo el tuyo pero con una estrella? No entiendo nada…-  (pues yo sí ^-^).

- Bueno, como es temprano… Iré hacia la escuela paseando.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme.- dijo Kaho a Sakura y Yukito, que le habían ayudado a limpiar la entrada del templo- Tened- les dio una bolsa de avellanas (por cierto… No es que recuerde todo lo que dijeron con exactitud ^^U además que lo vi en catalán ^^UUUU). 

Cuando Sakura y Yukito se marcharon hacia la escuela, Kaho entró en su casa para cambiarse y dirigirse ella también hacía la escuela. Antes de irse, echó una ojeada a la habitación donde estaban los chicos. Seguían dormidos, y ya tenían mejor cara. Kaho sonrió y se marchó.

- ¿La señorita Mitsuki te los dio?- preguntó Tomoyo con incredulidad.

- Sí- respondió Sakura sonriendo.

- ¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa maestra!- saltó Shaoran desde detrás, con cara de enfado.

- ^^UU Pero, Shaoran…

- ¡Yo sé cómo se pelan las avellanas!- dijo Mei Ling y les hizo su "demostración" (cómo si fuera tan difícil -_-U).

- ¡Buenos días, alumnos!- dijo Kaho entrando, y miró hacia los chicos, sonriendo a Shaoran, ya que le echaba su cara de desconfiado.

Kaho estaba observando a los misteriosos chicos, después de haber terminado las clases. Se preguntaba cosas sobre ellos cuando el chico abrió sus ojos marrones y se incorporó.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¿Do… dónde estoy? 

- Tranquilo- dijo Kaho sonriendo- estás en mi casa.

- Pero… ¿Cómo he llegado aquí?

- Pues no lo sé. Estaba cerca del árbol sagrado cuando de pronto se iluminó y tú y tu amiga aparecisteis de golpe.

- Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba peleando… Francamente, Kaho, no tengo ni idea.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Aún no me había presentado.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si nos conocemos desde hace años!

- ¿Qué dices?- ella abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Si nunca te había visto!

- ¿Cómo?- el chico quedó desconcertado- ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡De verdad que no te conozco!

- Un momento…- el chico miró a Kaho- Te veo diferente… estás más joven.

- ¡¡¿Pero de qué hablas?!!

- No entiendo nada de nada.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?- el que parecía ser Kero acababa de despertarse- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?

- ¿No lo sabes?- dijo el chico.

- ¡Cómo voy a saberlo si Sen Tao me dejó inconsciente!

- ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que a mi también?! Pensaba que tú lo sabías.

- Pues no, no tengo ni idea.

- Perdonad…- dijo Kaho con una gota en la nuca- ¿Podéis explicarme quién es Sen tao? Y… ¿tú no eres Keroberos? 

- ¡Pues claro que lo soy!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo con estos chicos? ¿Tú no estabas con Sakura?

- Pero Kaho… ¿de qué hablas?

- No os entiendo… Me habláis como si me conocierais desde hace tiempo…

- Pero Kaho- dijo Kero- si nos conocemos desde hace unos 10 años.

- O_O ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas que ayudaste a Sakura en el juicio contra Yue?- dijo el chico.

- O_O!!! 

- ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de Eriol y la prueba que le hizo a Sakura?- dijo Kero.

- Pe… pero… ¿conocéis a Eriol? 

- ¡Pues claro!- Kero puso cara de rabia- ¡Ese Clow, siempre tan excéntrico!

- Pe… Pero… Si… Eriol nunca… pero si nunca ha venido a Japón.

- ¿Qué dices? O_O 

- Y el juicio de Yue… Aún no se ha hecho.

- ¿Cómo? O_O- dijo el chico.

- Me parece que…- dijo Kero- Quizás es que… 

- ¿El qué?- dijeron a la vez Kaho y el chico.

- Dime, Kaho… en qué año estamos?

- En el 2000.- (^^U ¿Y por qué no? Nunca sale el año en el que están).

- ¡Lo sabia!

- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!- dijo el chico- ¡¡Estamos en el pasado!!

- ¿Eh? O_O- dijo Kaho.

- Pero… ¡Es imposible que se haya llevado al pasado a 3 personas!- dijo el chico.

- ¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa?- Kaho estaba más perdida que un pez en el desierto.

- Verás- dijo Kero- es muy sencillo. Nosotros somos del futuro.

- ¿Del futuro? O_o

- Sí, lo más seguro es que hemos llegado aquí a través de la carta "the return".

- ¿"The return"? ¡Pero esa carta solo puede traer a 1 persona al pasado!

- No creas, si la persona que la utiliza es muy, y repito, MUY poderosa, puede llevar a más de 1 persona al pasado.

- Y Sakura es aún más poderosa que el mismo Clow- dijo el chico.

- ¿En serio? O_O- dijo Kaho.

- Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué no se ha despertado. Ha debido de quedar completamente agotada- dijo Kero mirando a la chica, dormida en la cama.

- ¿Qui… quieres decir que ella… ella es Sakura?

- Sí que lo es- dijo el chico.

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿Yo? Yo soy…

- El mocoso ^^- dijo Kero.

- ¬¬***** Muy gracioso. Soy Shaoran.

- ¡Ah, Li! Vaya, ahora entiendo porqué vuestras presencias se me hacían tan familiares. ¿Pero qué os ha pasado?

- Verás… 

- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- dijo Sakura despertando e incorporándose- ¡Shaoran!

- ¡Sakura!- dijo Shaoran acercándose a ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- dijeron a la vez, preocupados, cogiéndose de la mano.

- Vaya, parece ser que se tienen mucho aprecio- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa.

- **^^** Sakura,- dijo Shaoran- ¿has utilizado la carta "The Return" para traernos aquí?

- **^^** Sí… Era la única manera de poder escapar de Sen Tao, ya que Yue que se marchó a pedir ayuda y Kero estaba derrotado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ^-^ Sí, es solo que… me siento débil…

- Eso es muy normal, Sakura- dijo Kero- traernos a los 3 con "The Return" es algo que requiere muchísima magia. Por eso ahora casi no tienes, debes recuperarla poco a poco.

- ¡Caramba, Sakura!- dijo Kaho- Ya veo que al final serás… Bueno, eres, la señora de las cartas, y tienes mucho poder.

- Sí ^-^ Por cierto… ¿En qué época hemos caído?

- Pues aquí aún tienes pocas cartas. Ayer capturaste la del laberinto.

- ¡Ah! Así que aún soy cazadora de cartas. Entonces hemos ido… cómo 10 años atrás.

- Ahora… ¿podéis decirme por qué habéis venido aquí?

- Pues…- dijo Sakura- habíamos venido al templo para contemplar el atardecer…

- ¿Juntos? ^-^- dijo Kaho, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos- ¿Acaso hay algo entre vosotros?

- *******^-^******* Vaya, eres muy observadora- dijo Sakura.

- O sea, que hay algo, ¿verdad?

- Por desgracia- dijo Kero- estos dos están casados.

- ¡¡¡KEROOO!!!- gritaron ellos a la vez, más rojos que tomates.

- O_O ¿Casados?

- Pues sí- dijo Shaoran- hace solo 2 meses- los 2 mostraron sus anillos. 

- ^_^ ¿Quién iba a creerlo? No es que os llevéis muy bien, en este tiempo. Además, creía que Yukito era quién te gustaba.

- Yukito es como un hermano para mí, pero con Shaoran… Incluso llegué a hacer… esto- dijo mostrando la carta "Love".

- ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! Si no lo veo, no lo creo.

- ^^

- ¿Podéis explicarme cómo es que habéis venido aquí? Y tan mal heridos…

- Pues…- dijo Shaoran- todo empezó cuando estábamos en el templo de Tsukimine, como ha dicho Sakura…

**Flash back**

- ¡El templo de Tsukimine me trae tantos recuerdos!- decía Sakura- ¿A ti no, Shaoran?

- Sí que me trae recuerdos.

- Ji, ji, ji. ^-^ ¿recuerdas cuando atrapamos a "The Return"? ¿Y con Eriol? ¿Y…

- ¡Oye Sakura deja ya de moverte tanto!- dijo Kero dentro de la mochila de Sakura- ¡Me mareas! @O@

- ^^ Lo siento. ¿Por qué no vas a por unos refrescos?

- ¡Sí, refrescos! ¡En seguida vuelvo!- cogió el monedero de Sakura mientras salía.

- ¡Tráenos uno a nosotros también!

- ¡Sí!- y salió volando.

- ¡Mira qué atardecer más espléndido!- dijo Sakura mientras Shaoran la abrazaba.

- Todo es espléndido cuando estoy contigo, mi amor.

- Shaoran…- se libró de sus brazos y empezó a correr.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡vamos, atrápame!- le dijo riendo. 

- ¡Verás cuando te pille!

La pareja corrió y cuando él la tuvo entre sus brazos, se quedaron mirando el atardecer, y se besaron. De pronto, una gran bola violeta oscuro les golpeó, dejándolos con varios cortes en el cuerpo. Al levantarse, vieron detrás suyo un hombre que flotaba en el aire. Iba vestido todo de negro con una gran capa roja por el interior. Era joven, de piel morena, pelo verdoso y ojos violeta, que les miraban con frialdad, mientras una aura oscura y maligna le rodeaba.

- ¿Qui… Quién eres tú?- dijo Sakura- ¿Por qué nos has atacado?

- ¿Quieres saberlo, mi querida rival, o prefieres que te llame: joven maestra?

- ¿Maestra? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Te lo explicaré. Mi nombre es Sen Tao Erozawa, tengo 22 años y vengo de China. 

- ¿Has dicho Erozawa?- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Lo conoces?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí. La familia Erozawa es una de las más poderosas que hay en China. Es la más directa rival de la mía.

- Exacto, joven Li. Sakura, mi querida rival, ¿sabías que Clow, antes de morir, lo preparó todo para que TÚ te convirtieras en la maestra de las cartas, verdad?

- Sí, sí que lo sabía.

- Apuesto a que no sabías, que Clow, antes de escogerte a ti, dudaba entre tú y yo.

- ¿Cómo?- Sakura se quedó sorprendida, igual que Shaoran.

- Así es. Yo fui el primer candidato a ser el señor de las cartas. Clow lo tenía casi todo arreglado cuando decidió cambiarme a mi, que soy miembro de una familia de hechiceros de las más poderosas de China, por ti, una chiquilla que ni siquiera sabía cómo utilizar las cartas. Por si eso no fuera poca deshonra para nuestra familia, te has casado con nuestro mayor rival. ¡Jamás nos habían deshonrado tanto!- dijo con furia- Por eso, desde que lo supe todo, he perfeccionado toda mi magia, consiguiendo poderes tenebrosos, magia negra, solo para superar a todo hechicero que existe. Ahora, ni siquiera vosotros dos juntos lograréis vencerme con vuestra magia blanca- sonrió de forma malvada.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacernos daño?- dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡¿Por qué?!! ¡¡Para recuperar el honor que me merezco!! Te mataré y así yo seré el maestro de las cartas. También te mataré a ti, joven Li, ya que eres mi más directo rival. Sin rivales y con las cartas en mi poder, el mundo caerá a mis pies- dijo preparando un ataque.

Sakura y Shaoran invocaron el báculo y la espada. Sakura utilizó a Escudo para protegerse los dos, e hizo una perfecta combinación de las cartas del viento, el agua, el fuego y la tierra para atacar. Sen Tao tubo muchas dificultades para esquivar las 4 cartas a la vez, y terminó herido. Kero, alertado por el poder maligno de ese hombre, corrió a proteger a sus amos. Poco después apareció Yue, que había notado esa presencia maligna. Ahora ya era completamente de noche, solo podían distinguir sombras. Sen Tao aprovechó la oscuridad y les tiró un ataque haciendo caer a los guardianes entre los árboles. Sakura salió del escudo para ir a buscarles, y su enemigo lo aprovechó, arrojándole una enorme bola que le dio en el brazo derecho. Sen Tao preparó otra enorme bola de energía maligna, y Sakura cayó al suelo sin poder defenderse, ya que no podía sostener el báculo a causa de la herida, y esperó a que la bola le impactase. Shaoran, asustado al ver a su mujer así, salió del escudo y se interpuso entre ella y la bola, dándole en toda la espalda. Cayó al suelo, y Sakura, sollozando, le abrazó.

- Shaoran, ¡¿por qué lo has hecho?!

- Sa… Sakura…- dijo medio abriendo los ojos- No… no puedes… rendirte. ¿Me oyes? De… debes… ganarle.

- Shaoran ;_; No me dejes, por favor. Lo haremos juntos, los dos le ganaremos. ¡Por favor Shaoran!

Shaoran se desmayó, y Sakura empezó a llorar.

- ¡Vaya, que escena tan tierna!- dijo Sen Tao, observándolos desde el aire.

- ¡Eres un cobarde!- le dijo ella, llena de rabia- ¡Nos has atacado a traición!

- Un hechicero siempre tiene que estar alerta, cosa que vosotros no hicisteis. Mi querida rival, ha llegado tu hora, voy a acabar contigo.

- ¡No mientras nosotros podamos luchar!- dijo Kero entre los árboles.

- ¿Vosotros? ¡Si tan siquiera podéis levantaros! ¿Y os hacéis llamar guardianes, cuando habéis caído al primer ataque?

- Eso es porque al principio nos cogiste de sorpresa, ¡pero no volverá a pasar!

- Chicos… Escuchad- dijo Sakura- Quiero que vayáis a pedir ayuda y os ocupéis de mis amigos y familiares.

- Ama… No podemos dejarte sola- dijo Yue.

- ¡Hacedlo! ¡Cumplid mi única orden!

- Es… Está bien. Aguanta hasta que regresemos.

- No te preocupes, lo haré.

Sen Tao descendió y lanzó varios rayos de color violeta oscuros, que Sakura se disponía a esquivar. Kero apareció y la protegió, lanzándole un rayo de fuego que su contrincante esquivó con facilidad.

- ¡Te dije que te marcharas!- le dijo Sakura.

- ¡No me iré, no te dejaré sola por mucho que me lo ordenes!

El león y Sen Tao empezaron a luchar, mientras que Sakura no sabia qué hacer.

- Sólo tenemos una escapatoria- dijo mirando la carta "the Return"- Es muy peligroso, pero debo hacerlo. Si no lo consigo, quedaré muy débil y Sen Tao no tendrá piedad, pero no consentiré que me quite a mis amigas.

Cuando Kero cayó justo al lado de ella, también inconsciente, la chica decidió que utilizaría su último recurso. Hizo que Kero recuperara su forma terrestre, se lo puso en el bolsillo y cogió a Shaoran. Entonces, cuando el enemigo les lanzó una enorme bola violeta casi negra, una luz les envolvió y desaparecieron.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo al ver que no estaban- ¡Se han escapado! ¡¡Maldita seas!!

**Flash back**

- Eso es todo lo que pasó- dijo Sakura.

- ¡Qué hombre más malvado!- dijo Kaho, furiosa- A los hechiceros como él, deberían retirarles la magia.

- ¡Tienes toda la razón!- dijo Kero- ¡Estoy completamente de acuerdo!

- Tengo una idea- Kaho sonrió- Quedaos aquí hasta que estéis curados completamente. Y si queréis, os ayudaré a entrenaros para vencer a ese hombre.

- Muchas gracias ^^ Eres muy amable- dijo Sakura.

- ^^ es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- ¿Eh?- Sakura miró hacia fuera.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shaoran.

- He notado una energía en el árbol sagrado- se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Kero.

- A ver qué es lo que hay, ¿verdad? Te acompaño- dijo Shaoran.

- No voy a ver qué es lo que hay, ya lo sé ^-^ Lo que quiero ver es como capturamos la carta del regreso.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo Kaho.

- Sé cómo es la energía de cada una de mis cartas ^^ Entrené mucho, ¿sabes?- y salió con Shaoran.

- Pero… oOo- dijo Kero con la boca abierta y abriendo sus patitas delanteras- ¡¡¿A DÓNDE VAÍS?!! ¡¡NO PODÉIS SALIR CON LO HERIDOS QUE ESTÁIS!! 

- ¡Venga, Kero!- dijo Sakura sonriendo- ¡Será divertido verlo!

- Ay -_- ¡Está bien!- se transformó en Keroberos y les ayudó a caminar (la verdad es que se subieron en él ^_^UUUU).

Llegaron cerca del árbol y vieron a Shaoran y Sakura (los niños) hablando de Yukito, cuando el chico salió corriendo y el árbol se tragó a la chica. Shaoran utilizó la carta del tiempo para volver a traerla y se desmayó cuando Sakura le abrazó. Nadie se dio cuenta de los "ojos intrusos" que les observaban de cerca y se fueron. Sakura y Shaoran salieron de su escondite (con Kero debajo que los llevaba) hacía la casa de Kaho. 

- Ji, ji, ji ^^ Ahora entiendo por qué te desmayaste, Shaoran- Sakura se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

- **¬_¬** ¡Sakura!

- :-DDDD ¡Perdona, pero es que no puedo aguantarme la risa! 

- ^^ ¿y tú qué? Toda preocupada al verme desmayado. 

- **^^** ¡Normal, eras mi amigo!

- :-DDD ¡Lo que tú digas!

Notitas de la autora:

¡¡Hola, encantada de volver a verles a todos!! ^-^ Bueno, ¿qué les pareció hasta ahora? ¿Interesante, divertido? Yo me reí un montón recordando ciertas escenas :-DDDD. Por cierto, quería aclarar…

¿Qué no has copiado de mi fic "unas vacaciones inesperadas"?

Esto… Hola Khari. ^-^UUU

^^UUUUUUUUU Hola Kina.

Bueno… Necesitaba inspirarme para escribir y como me mandaste ese fic…bueno… pues… Jejejeje ^~^ 

^_^ Tampoco pasa nada, no lo copiaste, lo hiciste parecido, además que tienes mi permiso.

¿En serio? *_* ¿No te enfadas?

^^UU No, tranquila, además que me gustó el fic.

¿De verdad? ***^-^*** Gracias. A mí me encantan los tuyos.

***^_^*** Bueno, con una condición.

¿Cuál? ¿_?

¡Déjame a mí dar los avances!

^^UUUUUUUUUUUU ¡Claro!

¡Vale! ^-^ En el próximo capítulo veremos que Seika tiene una idea y la pone en marcha: adoptar ella, Shiang y Kero una identidad falsa, para así estar cerca de los niños.

¡Hala, ya está! Bueno, para cualquier duda, comentario, crítica… (por favor, no más cartas bomba ni cebollazos ni pimientazos ^^UUU) a mis emilios: kina_vero@hotmail.com y kina.vero@andorra.ad ¡Hasta la próxima vez, adiós!

¡Adiós, besos a todos!


	2. Una nueva identidad

Cap. 2: Una nueva identidad.

Pasaron algunos días y las heridas de los jóvenes se iban cerrando, además que no se perdían detalle de la captura de las cartas desde el aire: Sakura con la carta del vuelo, Shaoran con la de flotar y Kaho encima de Kero (cuando no estaba presente como profesora, claro). Shaoran niño notó algo más de una vez, pero no vio nada, y tenía la sensación de que les vigilaban. Sakura estaba preocupada y se le ocurrió una idea algo… loca.

- Hay algo que me inquieta- dijo a sus amigos- y es que Sen Tao sepa algún conjuro para ir al pasado. Si encuentra alguno, no dudará en venir aquí e intentar matarnos cuando aún somos niños y no tenemos mucha magia.

- Tienes razón- dijo Shaoran- hay conjuros que permiten ir al pasado, a mí también me preocupa que venga aquí. ¿Acaso tienes alguna idea?

- Pues… Sí. Tengo una idea para estar cerca de los niños.

- ¿Cuál?- Dijeron todos a la vez fijando la vista en la chica.

- Había pensado en una cosa. En mi tiempo, soy profesora de educación física de nuestra antigua escuela. Podría conseguir trabajo aquí.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!!!!!!- chilló Kero- ¡¡¡¿Y si te descubren?!!!

- No van a descubrirme, Kero, me cambiaré el nombre y obtendré los papeles con la carta creativa. Y si te refieres a lo que es el parecido… diremos que es coincidencia.

- Lo encuentro bien- dijo Kaho- Podría ayudarte a entrar como profesora.

- ¡¡¡¡PUES A MI NO ME GUSTA NADA LA IDEA!!!!- chilló Kero- ¡¡¡Shaoran, dile algo!!!

- Me parece que es una idea muy buena.

- ^-^ Gracias, Shaoran- usó la carta creativa y aparecieron unos papeles, carné de identidad…- Bueno, a partir de ahora, Shaoran, te llamas Shiang. Y yo seré…

- Chicos- dijo Kaho a la clase- A partir de hoy tendremos una nueva maestra de educación física.

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo Sakura bajito- ¡Una nueva profesora!

- Sí ^-^- dijo Tomoyo- Espero que sea simpática.

- ¡Y yo! 

- Dentro de una hora tenemos clase de educación física- dijo Mei Ling- ¡Me muero de ganas de conocerla!

- ¡Yo también!

- ¡Buenos días a todos!- dijo Sakura.

- Chicos- dijo Kaho- Ella es la nueva profesora. Es la Sra. Seika Tomonoki.

- ^^ ¡Ay Sakura, mira qué guapa que es!- dijo Tomoyo.

- ^^ Sí, y parece que es muy joven, más o menos como la Srta. Mitsuki- miró a Shaoran, que hacía mala cara mirando a la profesora nueva- ^^UU Shaoran… ¿pasa algo?

- Nada, solo es que…

- ¿Qué?

- Noto que desprende un rastro de magia. Muy débil, pero tiene.

- A ver…- Sakura cerró los ojos- Sí, noto un poco de magia, pero es muy débil- Sakura miró a Seika (ahora a Sakura la llamaré así en todo el fic, y a Shaoran, Shiang) y ésta le sonrió- ^-^ ¡Me hace sentir feliz, como la Srta. Mitsuki!

- -_-UU- esa era la cara de Shaoran, y miró a Seika- ¬_¬ 

- ^-^UUUUUU "No me mires así, Shaoran"- pensó ella, suplicando con la mirada.

Sakura estaba con Tomoyo, Mei Ling y Shaoran, comiendo en el recreo y hablando de la nueva profesora.

- ¿Sabéis?- dijo Mei Ling- A mí me da la sensación que esa profesora se parece mucho a ti, Sakura.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí, tenéis los mismos ojos y color de pelo, y tenéis un aire muy parecido.

- Yo también lo creo- dijo Tomoyo- Es una chica muy guapa, cómo tú.

- ^^UUUU Tomoyo…

- ¿Os habéis fijado que en las demostraciones de gimnasia, casi no ha movido el brazo derecho?- dijo Mei Ling.

- A mí me pareció verle algo blanco debajo del jersey- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Mirad!- dijo Sakura- ¡Es la Sra. Tomonoki!- miraron hacia la salida de la escuela, y la vieron con alguien- ¡Vamos a ver quién es!- y todos se acercaron.

- De verdad que no debiste molestarte, Shiang- Seika ya se había dado cuenta de que el grupo estaba cerca.

- ¡No ha sido molestia, mujer! ^^ 

- ¡Ah, hola chicos!- dijo girándose hacia el grupo.

- Hola- dijeron todos.

- ¿Son alumnos tuyos?- dijo Shiang.

- Sí, precisamente ellos tres son los mejores en la clase- Mei Ling y Sakura se sonrojaron por el comentario, y Shaoran hizo mala cara.

- ¿Estás señoritas tan hermosas son las mejores en gimnasia?- las chicas aún se sonrojaron más, Shiang era muy guapo- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

- ***^^*** Sakura Kinomoto.

- ***^^*** Mei Ling Li.

- Y ellos son Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo Sakura- y Shaoran Li.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Tomoyo.

- Yo soy Sha… Shiang Tomonoki, mucho gusto.

- ¿Usted es…- dijo Sakura- el marido de la Sra. Tomonoki?

- Sí ^-^- dijo Seika- Por favor, llamadnos por nuestros nombres, ¿vale?

- Vale, ustedes también.

- ¡Hecho! ^^- dijo Shiang.

- ¿Y a qué ha venido, Shiang?- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Podemos hablarnos de nosotros?

- Oh… Claro.

- Bien.^^ Verás, Tomoyo, solo he venido a traerle el almuerzo a Seika. ¡Es tan despistada! ^-^

- ¡Shiang!- dijo Seika- No tendrías que haber venido, aún estás débil.

- ¿Débil?- preguntó Sakura.

- Es que tuvimos un accidente de coche y Shiang quedó herido en la espalda. 

- ¿En serio?- dijo Mei Ling.

- Sí, y por eso casi no he utilizado el brazo derecho, porque lo tengo herido.

- ¡Ah, entonces era por eso!- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo Kaho, acercándose- ¿Shiang? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a traerle el almuerzo a Seika.

- ¿Se conocen, Srta. Mitsuki?- dijo Sakura.

- Sí, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo ^^ Se están en mi casa porque no han encontrado ninguna libre por aquí.

- ¿Ah sí?- dijo Mei Ling.

- ¿Queréis venir esta tarde a merendar?

- ¿En serio?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- ¿Y por qué no?- dijo Seika- Os haré pastelitos, ¿qué os parece?

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Pastelitos! ¡Qué bien! ^^- dijo Shiang.

- ¿Me ayudarás a hacerlos, verdad? ^^

- ¡Claro! ^^

- ¡Qué bien se llevan Seika y Shiang!- dijo Sakura, dando saltos, mientras se dirigían a casa de Kaho con sus amigos- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí llevarme así con mi pareja cuando me case!

- ¡A mí también! Pero no debo preocuparme… ¡Shaoran y yo ya nos llevamos de maravilla!

- -_- Socorro- dijo Shaoran.

- ¡Meeeeeeuuuuuuuu!- un gatito de color amarillo (como Kero) y ojos verdes, apareció fregándose en las piernas de Sakura.

- ¿De dónde sales, gatito?- Sakura lo acarició y el gato ronroneó.

- ¡Qué gatito tan lindo!- dijo Mei Ling intentando acariciarlo, pero el gato le arañó- ¡Auuuu! ¡Vaya genio!

- ¡Hola chicos!- dijo Seika- ¡Vaya! Habéis encontrado a Kirian.

- ¿Es tuyo?

- Sí , y es un gato muy listo.

- ¡Pues a mí me ha arañado!- dijo Mei Ling.

- ¿Te ha arañado? ¡Pide perdón ahora mismo!- a lo que el gatito se acercó a Mei Ling.

- ¿Meeeeeuuuuu?- Kirian agachó las orejas.

- ^^ Claro que te perdono. Eres muy listo- ahora sí pudo acariciarlo.

- Venga, vamos, que nos esperan- dijo Seika cogiendo a Kirian y partiendo hacia el templo, que estaba a unos pasos.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo pastas y té, charlando animadamente. El único que parecía que no se lo pasaba bien era Shaoran, solo echaba miradas desconfiadas a Kaho y sobretodo a Seika, ya que desde esa mañana, su poder había crecido un poco más. Pronto notó también la magia de Shiang y no dudó en ofrecerle una bonita mirada llena de odio (normal, ¿no?). A Kaho le divertía ver a Sakura y Shaoran, y luego a Seika y Shiang. Y en cuanto a las chicas, Tomoyo no paraba de grabar (esta chica no tiene remedio), mientras que Sakura y Mei Ling estaban, digamos… Embobadas, mirando a Shiang. A Shiang le hacía gracia ver a Mei Ling toda convencida de que se casará con Shaoran, como sabia que al final se casaría con Sakura… Lo que les dejó a los niños con una ENORME gota en la nuca fue que Kirian, el gatito, no paraba de comer todo lo que había en la mesa. Kero estaba dentro de la mochila de Sakura, y quedó completamente desconcertado al notar la magia de Seika y Shiang, además que estaba furioso porqué Sakura no le daba ningún pastel.

Cuando se fueron, Seika miró a Kirian con cara divertida.

- Vaya, podías haber sido un poco más disimulado al comer, ¿no crees?

- … -_-

- ^^ No te preocupes, no estoy enfadada. Al menos la carta "ilusión" ha hecho bien su trabajo. Estás muy guapo así, Kero.

- ¡¡Pues a mí no me gusta ser un gato!! ¡¡Yo soy el poderoso Keroberos, el león dorado!! Y no el "gatito" dorado. 

- ¡Vamos, Kero! ¡Si estás muy guapo!

- ¡¡Pero yo soy un león!! ¡¡Spini es un gato, no yo!!

- Spini es una pantera. ¿Oye de qué te quejas? Querías estar presente para vernos, y comer algo de pasteles, ¿no? No ibas a presentarte con tu aspecto real, quedamos en que te harías pasar por nuestra mascota. 

- Ya, pero…

- ¿Acaso querías hacerte pasar por un perro?- dijo Shiang.

- Tienes razón. -_- Por lo menos soy un gato apuesto y elegante ^__^- dijo haciendo una de sus poses.

- ^^UUUU- así quedaron Seika y Shiang.

Seika, Shiang y Kero siempre estaban presentes cuando capturaban cartas. Cuando atraparon la carta del cambio, Seika no paraba de reírse al ver a un Kero serio y a un Shaoran alegre.

- :-DDDDDDDDDD ¡Ay… que me muero…! :-DDDDDDDDDD

- ¬¬** ¡No tiene gracia, Sakura!- dijo Shiang- ¡Yo lo pasé fatal!

- ¬¬** ¡yo aún lo pasé peor sin poder volar y con el pelotazo que me diste cuando salté para coger la pelota de fútbol!

- :-DDDDDDDDDD Ay… ¡¡¡no me lo recuerdes!!! ¡¡Eso sí que fue bueno!! :-DDDDDDDDDDD me… falta el aire… :-DDDDDDD ¡Me duele el estómago de tanto reír! :-DDDDDDDDDD me muero… :-DDDDDDD

- ¬_¬***********************- así estaban Shiang y Kero.

Ya había llegado el invierno, y la clase de Sakura se dirigía a la pista de patinaje sobre hielo. Sakura estaba preocupada ya que nunca había patinado sobre hielo, y Mei Ling estaba helada de frío. Una vez en la pista, Kaho empezó a dar clases a Mei Ling, mientras que Sakura y Shaoran iban "patinando" con la espalda en el hielo (:-DDD sobretodo Shaoran). Seika se acercó a Shaoran y le ofreció la mano para levantarse, y él solo la miró mal.

- ^^UUU Ven, te enseñaré un poco, ya verás cómo es fácil.

- ¬¬ Hummmm… 

- ^_^UUUUU ¡Vamos! ¡No te voy a morder, confía en mí! ¡He podido enseñarle a Shiang, que era tan patoso como tú! ^^- le dio la mano y él se la cogió, aunque con muy mala gana- ¡Arriba, así! ¿Eh?- miró a Sakura, que había vuelto a caer- ^^U Tendré que enseñaros a los dos.

Al poco rato, Sakura y Shaoran ya podían "moverse" por el hielo. Pararon para ir a tomar algo caliente a la cafetería, cuando vieron a Kaho patinando. Todos se quedaron admirados al verla patinar, y entonces Seika entró a la pista y empezó a patinar muy deprisa, frenó un poco y dio varios giros, terminando con un salto y con la postura del ángel (esa con los brazos abiertos y una pierna levantada). Todos aplaudieron al ver el espectáculo. Kaho miró a Seika pasando por su lado, desafiante, y empezaron a correr a ver quién lo hacia más bien (^^UUU ¡vaya forma de divertirse!). Al final fue Seika quien ganó, adelantándola con mucha gracia y dando media vuelta para mirarla, sonriendo. Las dos salieron de la pista.

- ¡Patinas muy bien!- dijo Kaho con una sonrisa.

- ^-^ Es que me gusta mucho patinar, Shiang y yo vamos mucho los fines de semana.

- ¿Ah sí? ^_^

- Sí ^^

- ¡Guau! ¡Sra. Tomonoki, patina muy bien!- dijo Chiharu.

- ¡Sí, parece toda una profesional!- dijo Rika.

- ^^ Gracias, chicas- miró a Sakura y Tomoyo, que le sonreían desde lejos, y Shaoran la volvía a mirar mal- ^^UUUUU "¿por qué me miras así?"

Más tarde, la temperatura empezó a descender y todos quedaron congelados. Sakura y Shaoran peleaban contra la carta del hielo, cuando ella cayó por el golpe que había recibido. Shaoran se acercó y empezó a romper el hielo que quería cubrirla. Kaho y Seika observaban escondidas, y Kaho se preocupó al ver que Sakura no se despertaba.

- No te preocupes, Kaho- dijo Seika- Mira- dijo mostrando su carta del hielo- ¿lo ves? No va a pasar nada.

- ^^ Tienes razón, pero hay veces en que me preocupo sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí, hubo veces en que fue muy peligroso, como "disparo".

Siguieron observando como capturaban la carta e iba a manos de Shaoran y  como volvieron todos a la normalidad. 

- Gracias por ayudarme, Shaoran- le dijo Sakura.

- De nada, ¿pero dónde está la Srta. Mitsuki?- dijo mirando a un lado y a otro.

Sakura se acercó a la profesora, que estaba en la cafetería con Seika. Kaho le dio una bandeja para que la repartiera, y Sakura y Seika salieron a la pista, dando un vaso a cada alumno. Shaoran miró a Seika y ella le sonrió. Él le puso mala cara, pero notó algo "familiar" en esa sonrisa. Miró a Sakura y también le sonrió, haciendo que el chico se pusiera rojo cual tomate y cayera al suelo. Pero cuando se levantó, recordó la sonrisa de cada una de las chicas. ¡Eran idénticas! ¿Cómo era posible eso?

Notitas de la autora (y los que se cuelan):

¡Hola otra vez! ^_^ ¿Qué tal va quedando?

¡Genial! ^-^

^^UUU Gracias, Khari.

Me gusta mucho ^-^

¡Silverstar! O_o 

Hola ^^ 

A mi me ha gustado lo de la carta del cambio. :-DDD

A mi la parte de la carta del hielo. :-DDDD

^^UU Je, je, je.

Oye Kina, tú tienes algún problema con la carta del tiempo. 

¿Por qué lo dices?

Pues es verdad, siempre haces fics con trastornos de tiempo.

¡Ah, por eso! ^^UU Es que… ¡¡me encanta trastornar cosas!!

-_-UUUU

- -UUUU

Je, je, je… Esto… (¡glup!) ¿Y si diéramos los avances?

¡Sí! Pero hay poco que decir. ¬_¬

^^UU ¿Qué culpa tengo yo? ¿Quieres decirlo tú o no?

¡Por supuesto! Por fin, se sabrá quiénes son Seika y Shiang, por culpa de una persona…

a la que no tenemos mucho aprecio, que digamos. ¬¬

ya tienes razón. ¬_¬*

De momento, nada más. Si quieren saber qué sigue, en el próximo capítulo nos volveremos a ver. ¡Arigate!

Es "arigato". -_-

No, es "arigatto". -_-U

¡Pues lo que sea! ^^U Mejor digo: ¡adiós a todos!****


	3. Aparecen el enemigo y la verdad

Cap. 3: Aparecen el enemigo y la verdad 

Shiang y Seika observaban a Sakura, que estaba con Yukito en la noria. Acababan de capturar la carta del fuego y Kero tiraba destellos desde el aire. Las heridas de los jóvenes estaban completamente sanadas, y cuando los niños se marcharon, ellos también. Una vez en el templo, decidieron entrenar, como lo hacían desde hacía ya unos días. Kaho estaba muy sorprendida al ver los grandes poderes que tenía la joven, y su destreza utilizando las cartas. Con la carta creativa, hicieron aparecer varios contrincantes y una figura de Sen Tao. Seika no tubo problemas para librarse de sus contrincantes, y Shiang también logró acabar con los suyos. Kero también luchó contra unas cuantas ilusiones. Seika sabía una nueva técnica para poder vencer a Sen tao: combinar sus cartas de los 4 elementos con las de Shiang, todas a la vez en un ataque. Lo probaron con poca magia y consiguieron hacer desaparecer la ilusión, pero aunque usaron poca magia se pasaron, pues Sakura, Shaoran y Kero la notaron y a los 5 minutos estaban en la entrada del templo, junto con Tomoyo y Mei Ling.

- ¿Es otra carta de Clow?- preguntó Sakura.

- Esa energía ha sido demasiado grande como para ser una carta de Clow- dijo Kero- Parecía más que eran varias cartas juntas, y de las más poderosas.

- ¿Varias cartas?

- No lo entiendo. Hace días que noto el uso de varias cartas en el templo.

- Además…- dijo Shaoran- hay 2 presencias que desprenden mucha magia… y 1 de ellas es la de Seika.

- ¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Mei Ling- ¿Seika tiene magia?

- Sí, desde el primer día pudimos notar que desprendía una magia muy débil, y ahora ha aumentado mucho.

- ¡tenemos que descubrir qué es lo que pasa ahí dentro!- dijo Kero- ¡vamos Sakura, adelante!

- ¡Sí!

Todos entraron con sigilo y con cuidado, pero no había nadie ni notaban nada, Shiang y Seika se habían escondido y ocultaban sus presencias.

- Qué cosa más rara… no noto nada- dijo Sakura.

- Yo tampoco… es extraño- dijo Shaoran.

- Disculpad- dijo alguien que apareció de la oscuridad delante de ellos, con una ropa negra y una capa roja por el interior- Estoy buscando a una chica llamada Sakura Kinomoto- dijo mirando con unos ojos violeta a la niña- ¿tú eres Sakura?

- Sí, soy yo.

- ¿De verdad eres la cazadora de cartas?

- ¿Co… cómo lo sabe?

- Disculpa… Me llamo Sen Tao Erozawa. Mucho gusto de conocerte- miró a Kero- ¿tú eres Keroberos? ¿Cómo es que eres tan… pequeño?

- Porque aún no he recuperado mis poderes. ¿Pero como…

- Eso quiere decir… que aún no tienes todas las cartas- miró a Sakura.

- No, señor, no las tengo. ¿Pero de qué conoce usted las cartas?

- Creo que aún no lo sabes… Clow te escogió a ti para que fueras la maestra de las cartas, no fue ninguna coincidencia que encontraras el libro.

- ¿En serio?

- Yo lo sé porque antes de que escogiera a ti, me tenía escogido a mí para que fuera el señor de las cartas.

- O_O ¿Qué?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Sí, como lo oyes, yo era el primer candidato a ser el maestro de las cartas. Yo, que soy de una de las familias de hechiceros más poderosas de China, me cambió por ti, que no sabes nada de magia- (ya sé que se ralla más que un disco viejo, pero es que si no Sakura no se enteraría de nada).

- ¿Eres de una familia de hechiceros?- dijo Sakura.

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- dijo Shaoran.

- Tú debes ser Shaoran Li. ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué bien, dos pájaros de un tiro! 

- ¿?- se quedaron todos.

Sen Tao preparó una bola de energía y se las arrojó a los niños, que no se esperaban eso y no les dio tiempo a invocar ni el báculo ni la espada. 

- ¡¡Escudo!!

La bola se desintegró al tocar el escudo que se formó alrededor de los niños. Se voltearon y quedaron impresionados por lo que vieron, sobretodo Sakura. Encima del marco del templo estaba Seika, con un báculo en forma de estrella, y Shiang con una espada. "Es igual que el sueño que tuve" pensó Sakura. 

- ¡Aléjate, Sen Tao!- gritó Seika.

- ¡Otra vez tú!- todos se giraron al oírle.

- ¿Eh? ¡No entiendo nada!- dijo Sakura. 

- Así que es aquí donde te escondías, mi querida rival- en ese momento Kirian se le tiró a la cabeza desde detrás y le arañó la cara- ¡¡¡Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! ¡¡Maldito gato!!- levantó la mano, pero Kirian ya había saltado antes de que lo agarrara y se puso debajo de Seika.

- Ilusión,- dijo Seika- deshaz el hechizo.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Kirian se transformó en Kero y voló hacía el lado de Seika.

- ¿Pero cómo?- dijo Sakura- ¡¡Hay dos Keros!! 

- ¡recupera tu forma original!- dijo Seika, y entonces Kero se transformó en Keroberos.

- Es impresionante…- dijo Sakura.

- ¡¡¡¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!!!!- gritó Kero- ¡¡¡¡Así soy yo en mi forma original!!!! 

- O_O ¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!!!- dijeron todos.

Seika y Shiang saltaron del marco y quedaron entre los niños y Sen Tao.

- Así… que utilizaste la carta del regreso, ¿verdad?- dijo Sen tao.

- ¿La carta del regreso?- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Qué dicen? Si la tienes tú, Sakura.

- No… no tengo ni idea- dijo Sakura tan confusa como los demás- Pero si la han utilizado… ¿Quiere decir que vienen del futuro?

- Sí, la utilicé- dijo Seika.

- ¡Vaya! Me sorprende que hayas podido utilizarla para llevaros a los 3. ¡Ja, ja! ¡Qué cobarde eres!

- ¿Cobarde?- dijo Keroberos- ¡Tú eres el cobarde! ¡Nos atacaste a traición!

- ¡Pues vaya hechiceros estáis hechos por no haberos dado cuenta!

- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!- dijo Shiang- ¡¡Te vas a tragar tus palabras!! ¡¡Dios del trueno, ven en mi ayuda!!

- ¡¡Pero si esas son mis cartas!!- dijo Shaoran.

- ¿Sólo tienes eso?- dijo Sen Tao después de esquivarlo- ¡Pues toma!- dijo lanzándole una enorme bola.

- ¡¡Fuego!!- Seika utilizó esa carta para quemar la bola.

- ¿Eh? ¡?Cómo has hecho eso?!- dijo Sen Tao.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

- ¡Te vas a enterar, toma!- dijo lanzándole varias bolas.

- ¡Vuelo!- y unas grandes alas aparecieron en la espalda de la joven.

Seika volaba por el cielo mientras esquivaba las bolas e intentaba acercarse a Sen Tao. Todos observaban sin entender nada de nada.

- Pero… - dijo Sakura- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- ¿Queréis saberlo?- dijo Kaho apareciendo detrás el grupo.

- ¡Srta. Mitsuki! ¿Usted sabe lo que pasa?

- Sí- miró a Shiang- o sea que ese hombre es Sen Tao.

- Así es- dijo Keroberos.

- ¡¡¡¿Y TU QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES?!!!- dijo Kero poniéndose delante de Keroberos todo furioso- ¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ ERES IGUAL QUE YO?!!!

- ¿Quieres calmarte, Kero?- dijo Shiang.

- ¡¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?!! ¡¡¿Y TÚ DE QUÉ ME CONOCES?!! ¡¡¡HACED EL FAVOR DE EXPLICAROS!!!

- ¡¡Aaayyyyy!!- a Seika le habían dado y estaba cayendo. 

- ¡¡Dios del viento, ven en mi ayuda!!- el viento la detuvo a pocos centímetros del suelo.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Seika.

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No.

- ¡¿Cómo es que tienes unas cartas idénticas a las mías?!- dijo Shaoran, furioso.

- A ver- dijo Keroberos- Todo tiene una explicación muy sencilla. Nosotros venimos del futuro con la carta "The Return". Por eso somos idénticos- dijo mirando a Kero- Porque somos la misma persona.

- Y yo tengo tu misma espada- dijo Shiang mostrándola y mirando a Shaoran- porque somos la misma persona.

- Sí, por desgracia.- dijo Keroberos.

- ¬¬** ¡No empieces!

- Entonces…- dijo Kero- la chica esa…

- Es Sakura- dijo Keroberos.

Todo el grupo se había quedado boquiabierto al descubrir las verdaderas identidades de los jóvenes. Sakura y Shaoran no se lo podían llegar a creer.

- ¡Un momento, un momento!- dijo Kero- ¿Cómo sabemos que decís la verdad? ¡¡Es imposible que la carta del regreso pueda traer a 3 personas!!

- No es imposible, Kero- dijo Seika aterrizando al lado de Sakura- Si se tiene suficiente poder, se puede hacer, aunque es muy difícil.

- ¿Y por qué habéis venido aquí?- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Ya estás cansada, mi querida rival?- dijo Sen Tao, acercándose.

- ¡No me llames así!

- ¡Cómo gustes, joven maestra!- dijo en tono de burla- Aunque no vas a vivir mucho para que te llame por tu nombre.

- ¡Eso tiene que verse!- miró a Tomoyo- ésa es la razón por la hemos llegado aquí- miró a Shiang- No puedo vencerle… tendremos que utilizar esa técnica. Combinaremos las cartas en un ataque.

- Pero Sakura,- dijo Keroberos- aún no habéis recuperado toda vuestra magia, es muy peligroso.

- Kero tiene razón- dijo Shiang- sin la totalidad de los poderes podemos fallar.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero tengo una idea- se acercó a Sakura- Y tú vas a ayudarme.

- ¿Yo? O_o

- Ya lo verás. ^^ Kero, entretén a Sen Tao- Kero empezó a luchar con él de inmediato- Ahora dame la mano- Sakura se la dio- Haremos una transmisión de poderes.

- ¿Una qué? ¿_?

- Me pasarás tus poderes mágicos para que pueda usarlos. Una vez lo haya hecho, te los devolveré. Shaoran- miró a Shiang- haz tú lo mismo. ¿Recuerdas cómo nos lo enseñó Eriol?

- Sí, claro.

Shiang cogió la mano de Shaoran y él y Seika conjuraron al mismo tiempo el hechizo.

- "Los poderes mágicos son un don que no se puede desperdiciar. Por el don que nos han otorgado, que los poderes de estos mortales pasen a ser nuestros para que un buen uso les podamos dar."

Una luz salió de los cuerpos de los niños y fueron a parar en el interior de los de los jóvenes, haciendo que los pequeños se arrodillaran, pues se habían debilitado completamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que han hecho?- dijo Sen Tao- ¿quién les ha enseñado ese tipo de magia?- estaba furioso.

- ¡Eso a ti no te importa!- dijo Seika- ¿Preparado?

- ¡Preparado!- respondió Shiang.

- ¡Vuelo! ¡Flote!

 Las alas salieron en la espalda de la chica y un balón con alitas salió debajo del joven. Los dos se elevaron en el aire, quedando ella al lado derecho de Sen Tao y él al lado izquierdo. Seika y Shiang sacaron todas sus cartas, que empezaron a flotar a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo conjuraron su ataque, mientras que Sen Tao empezaba a mostrar cierto miedo.

- Oh, cartas que tenéis el don de dominar cada una un poder distinto, unid vuestras fuerzas para poder lanzar el mayor de los ataques contra el mayor de los enemigos y así salvar al mundo de la devastación. Oh, cartas que sois todopoderosas, unios para ser un solo poder, un único ataque que nos lleve a la victoria y así, el mundo pueda ser libre de todo ser maligno que quiera destruirla.

Todos observaban como los jóvenes conjuraban con una perfecta sincronización el hechizo, aunque no entendían mucho qué era lo que iban a hacer.

- Pero… ¿Qué hacen?- dijo Sakura.

- Quieren unir todas las cartas en un solo ataque- dijo Kero.

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? Si hoy he unido a viento y agua, y ya fue muy difícil.

- No os preocupéis- dijo Keroberos sin dejar de mirar a los jóvenes- Son muy poderosos- miró a los niños que no tenían cara de estar nada seguros- Tranquilos, Sakura es aún más poderosa que el mismo Clow Reed.

- ¡¡¿QUEEEEEEE?!! O_O- dijeron todos.

- Así es- dijo Kaho- Yo misma he podido ver una demostración de sus poderes cuando entrenaban, y realmente es muy poderosa, sin haber recuperado todos sus poderes. Y realmente podía compararla con Clow.

- O_O!!! Srta. Mitsuki- dijo Sakura- ¿usted sabe quién es Clow Reed?

- ^^ Sí, lo sé todo.

- O_o- quedaron todos.

- Clow Reed…- dijo Keroberos- espero que puedan ganar- miró a los jóvenes.

Todas las cartas Sakura se juntaron y empezaron a brillar intensamente delante de la chica. Las que tenía Shiang también empezaron a brillar. Sen Tao se asustó al ver lo que iban a hacer, y quiso escapar, pero los jóvenes se pusieron delante de él, uno al lado del otro. Juntaron sus manos y las dos esferas brillantes se unieron en una, lanzando un enorme rayo blanco. Sen Tao, asustado, contraatacó con una de sus bolas violeta oscuro, la más grande de todas. De momento, la bola tenía ventaja sobre el rayo, y los jóvenes retrocedían.

- ¡¡No!!- gritó Keroberos- ¡Les está ganando!

- ¿Queeee?- dijo Sakura- ¿Y no podemos hacer nada?

- ¿Qué no recuerdas que nuestros poderes los tienen ellos?- dijo Shaoran- ¡No podemos hacer nada!

- /.\ Noooo…

Mientras, los jóvenes iban retrocediendo más y más, y Sen Tao se reía triunfante.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué poco poder! ¡Esto parece un juego de niños!

- ¡Huy! ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Shaoran? ¡Él es más poderoso!

- ¡No te rindas, Sakura! ¡Podemos hacerlo! ¡Recuerda, todo saldrá bien!

- ¡Sí!- dijo decidida.

- ¡Ahhhhh!- gritaron a la vez, dando más fuerza al rayo y quedando equilibrados (esto parece Dragón Ball con los kame-ha-mes XDDD).

- ¡Con solo eso no podréis vencerme!- dijo Sen Tao- ¡Ha llegado vuestra hora, despedios!- en ese momento, Keroberos le lanzó una bola de fuego- ¡Ah! ¡Estúpido guardián!

Seika y Shiang aprovecharon ese momento de distracción que tubo su enemigo, y aumentaron la fuerza del rayo, logrando desintegrar la oscura bola.

- ¡No!- gritó Sen Tao- ¡No puede ser! ¡Malditos seáis!- dijo desapareciendo con la luz blanca.

- ¡Sí! ¡Han ganado, han ganado!- dijeron los niños.

Todos se acercaron a Seika y Shiang, que habían descendido al suelo e iban apoyados el uno con el otro, agotados completamente.

- ¡Muy bien, Sakura!- dijo Keroberos- ¡Lo habéis conseguido!

- ^^ Sí- dijo Seika sentándose en el suelo, al igual que Shiang- ¡Al fin!

- ¡Lo habéis hecho muy bien!- dijo Kero- Sakura, eres realmente muy poderosa.

- ^-^ ¡Gracias! ¡Ah! Por cierto… tomad.

De los cuerpos de los jóvenes salieron unas luces que fueron a los cuerpos de los niños.

- Gracias por dejarnos vuestra magia- dijo Seika- nos ha sido muy útil.

- ^^ Es lo menos que podíamos hacer. ¿Verdad, Li?

- ¿Eh? Sí- dijo todo rojo, a lo que Seika rió un poco.

Shiang estaba sonriendo al verles a todos, cuando de pronto se topó con los ojos de Mei Ling en las narices.

- ¿?- se quedó.

- ¿De verdad que eres Shaoran?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro?

- Pues claro. ^^UU

- ¡Shaoran!- dijo colgándose de su cuello- ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué guapo estás!- cayeron al suelo.

- -_-UUUUUUUUU ¡Oye, suéltame!

- ¡Huy! Perdona.

- :-DDD- rió Seika.

- ¬¬ ¿De qué te ríes tú?- dijo Shiang.

- ^^ Es que me ha recordado a Nakuru con Toya.

- :-DDD vale, entiendo.

- ^^ Nakuru también se cuelga del cuello de mi hermano- dijo mirando a los demás- ¡Y no hay quién la haga soltar!

- ¿Quién es esa Nakuru?- dijo Sakura.

- Ya la conocerás, el año que viene vendrá aquí. 

- ¿Cómo os encontráis?- dijo Kaho.

- Ya no estoy tan cansada.

- Yo ya no lo estoy- dijo Shiang.

- Claro- dijo Keroberos- Sakura es quién lo ha hecho todo.

- ¡Oye que yo he hecho todo lo que he podido!

- ¡No empecéis!- dijo Seika.

- ¡Ha empezado él!- dijeron a la vez señalándose.

- - -UUU no tenéis remedio… Siempre igual.

- Ahora que lo pienso…- dijo Kero palideciendo- Lo que dijisteis… todo era un truco para que no supiéramos quienes erais, ¿verdad?

- ¿Ein?- se quedaron los dos, y también Sakura, que no se enteraba de nada- ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Seika.

- ¡Es verdad!- dijo Mei Ling, poniéndose pálida- Todo lo que dijisteis era una mentida, ¿verdad?

- ¿?- quedaron Sakura y Shaoran.

- ¡¡¿EL QUEEEEEEE?!!- gritaron los dos a pleno pulmón.

- Pu… pues… pues eso… lo de que…- empezó a decir Kero- eso… eso mismo…

- ¡Sí, hombre…eso!- dijo Mei Ling- eso de… el que… lo de vosotros… que estabais… lo de casados. Todo era una tapadera, ¿verdad que sí?

Ante lo dicho, los jóvenes se quedaron más blancos que el papel, mientras que Shaoran quedaba de un color rojo granate oscuro (tipo manzana de caramelo) y Sakura quedaba tan pálida como los jóvenes.

- Bu… bueno…- dijo Seika- todo… lo que se dice todo…

- En realidad…- dijo Shiang- sí que estamos casados.

Shaoran se puso completamente rojo, hasta le salía humo y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Sakura, por su parte, cayó de espaldas y casi se queda desmayada (como me paso ^^UUU).

- ¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!! O_o- quedaron Mei Ling y Kero.

- ¡¡No puede ser!! ¡¡¡¡NO ES POSIBLE!!!!- gritó Mei Ling- ¡¡Dime que no es verdad, Shaoran!! 

- Sakurita, dime que no es cierto- dijo Kero.

- Sí, es cierto ^^UUUUUUUU- dijo ella- "Ay, estos nos matan"

- ¡¡¡¿CÓMO?!!! O_o- dijo Mei Ling.

- Oye Sakurita que la broma es de muy mal gusto- dijo Kero todo pálido.

- No es ninguna broma- dijo Keroberos- Es la mayor desgracia de la humanidad, pero ha pasado.

- ¡¡¡¡KEROOO!!!! *****\_/*****- gritaron a la vez los jóvenes.

- ¿Y qué si estamos casados?- dijo Shiang.

- Shaoran… no puede ser… ;_;- dijo Mei Ling al borde del llanto.

- Mei Ling, hija, no te pongas así. ^^UUUUU

- ¿Cómo que no me ponga así? /\ Shaoran…

- Pero Mei Ling…- dijo Seika- En nuestro tiempo, estás con un chico que es muy bueno y muy guapo. 

- Pe… Pero Shaoran… Yo…

- Vamos Mei Ling, que en nuestro tiempo todos estamos muy felices- dijo Shiang- no te entristezcas.

- Menos yo que tengo que soportar al mocoso éste- dijo Keroberos.

- ¬_¬******* Bueno, todo lo bueno tiene algo malo… como éste glotón.

- ¡¡¿Qué has dicho?!!

- Kero… Ya basta los dos U_U- dijo Seika- no hay quien os aguante.

- ¬_¬******- Keroberos y Shiang se lanzaban rayitos.

- ^^UUUUU ¡Basta he dicho! ¡Pesados!- pero ellos ni caso- T_T ¡Me ignoran!

Notas de la autora y el primero que entra (^^UUU):

¡Hola a todo el mundo! ¡Encantada de volver a verles! ^-^

¡Ah! ¿Y a nosotras no?

¡Eso mismo digo yo!

Sí, a vosotras también. "Qué susceptibles que son ^^U" Hola Xkari18, hola Laura. ^^

¡Hola! ^-^ ^_^

¿Qué hacéis aquí?

¿No te acuerdas? u_u

Nos dijiste que seríamos tus ayudantes. ¬¬

Aaaahhhh es verdad. Je, je, je. ^^UU

¡Yo no me río! Empezaste el fic sin nosotras… ;_; ¡Snif!

Es que…

¡Es que nada! ¡Nos has dejado plantadas! 

¡Que no es eso! Lo que pasa es que tenía que hacer venir a Khari por las razones de antes.

Y ya me he quedado aquí. ^_^

¡Y yo me he colado! ^^

Hola chicas. ^^ Bueno, lectores…

¿Y por eso tiene que dejarnos a nosotras solitas? /_\

¡Nosotras tenemos derecho a estar aquí!

¡Nosotras también!

¡Chicas, haya paz! ¡Todas podéis venir siempre que queráis!

¡Biiiiieeeeeeeeen!

@O@ ¡No gritéis, que hay overbooking de gente y resuena! Bueno, lectores…

¡Yo quiero hablar!

¡Y yo!

¡Yo también!

¡Yo no soy menos!

¡Me tienen harta! \_/

¿Qué… qué vas a hacer, Kina? ·_"·

¡No por fa…! ¡¡¡Mmmmmffff!!!

¡Así, todas atadas, amordazadas y calladitas mientras me despido! 

¬¬*

¬_¬**

¬¬***

¬_¬****

¡Eso está mejor! "^^UU cuando las suelte ¡ya puedo correr, ya!" Queridos lectores, disculpen las **contínuas** molestías. En el último capítulo, los jóvenes deberán volver a su tiempo y alguna que otra sorpresilla más. ^^

¡A por ella!

¡Todas a por ella!

¡¡Oh no, se han desatado!! ¡¡A correr!!

¡Que no escape!

¡Esta nos la paga!

Queridos lectores, ¡¡Adióóóóóóóóóósssssss…!!


	4. todo se termina, el olvido

Cap. 4: Todo se termina, el olvido.

- ¡Buenos días!- Sakura entró en la clase.

- ¡Buenos días, Sakura!- respondió Tomoyo- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Bien, ¿por qué me lo dices?

- Como ayer casi te desmayas…

- ^^UUU Sí, ¡y quién no! Descubrir que la Sra. Tomonoki y yo somos la misma persona pero con el apellido al revés…

- Y que Shiang es Shaoran y estáis casados. ^^- a la chica le divertía aquella situación.

- ¡Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso! ¡Yo quiero a Yukito, y no a Shaoran! En serio, Tomoyo, esa situación aún no me la trago.

- Buenos días- dijo Mei Ling.

- ¡Buenos días!- Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Mei no pudo evitar ponerse furiosa y triste a la vez.

- Bu… buenos… días- Shaoran entró sin levantar la mirada de lo rojo tomate que estaba.

- Bu… buenos días…- Sakura se había quedado igual que él.

- ^^ "Y dice que no le gusta Shaoran…"- pensó Tomoyo.

- Chicos- dijo Kaho entrando- hoy tengo que daros una mala noticia: la Sra. Tomonoki se irá dentro de 2 días.

Todos empezaron a murmurar, entristecidos porque a todos les gustaba esa profesora. En la hora de su clase…

- ¿Es cierto que se va?- dijo Rika.

- Así es, me vuelvo a mi antigua ciudad, con mi familia- dijo Seika.

- Pero… a nosotros nos gustan mucho sus clases- dijo Chiharu.

- Es cierto… sus clases nos encantan- dijo Naoko- ahora todas somos más buenas en gimnasia gracias a usted.

- Eso no es verdad, sois mejores porque os habéis esforzado a serlo, yo no he tenido nada que ver.

- Pero…- dijeron todas con cara triste.

- No os pongáis tristes, veros así me duele mucho. Hacéis que me vaya triste, y eso no es un buen recuerdo.

- ¡Le haremos un regalo!- dijo Chiharu- ¿Verdad, chicas?

- ¡Sí!- dijo Rika- Para que se acuerde de nosotras.

- Eso no es necesario- dijo Seika con una sonrisa- el mejor regalo que me podéis dar es una sonrisa, y veros alegres.

Todas le sonrieron y Tomoyo, que estaba más atrás, lo observaba todo con ojos en forma de estrella. Sakura estaba a su lado y no comprendía nada, quedando con una enorme gota en la nuca.

- ¡Ayyy! ¿Has visto eso, Sakura? ¡¡Mira que buena que eres!! ¡¡Sigues siendo igual de dulce, atenta y tierna que ahora!! *_*- empezaron a salirle corazones por todos lados. 

- ^^UUUUUU To… Tomoyo…

- ¡Sakura!- dijo Mei Ling acercándose a ella junto a Shaoran, y Sakura se puso a temblar al verles (más que nada por el miedo a Mei Ling)- Nosotros teníamos planeado ir esta tarde a hacer una visita a los del futuro. ¿Queréis venir?

- ¿Ya… ya no estás enfadada conmigo?- dijo la chica toda pálida. 

- ¡No! He comprendido que si es vuestro destino…- los dos aludidos se pusieron como semáforos- yo no puedo cambiarlo. ^--^- sonreía al observar a los niños tan rojos- ¿Queréis venir o no?

- Iremos, ¿verdad Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo, a lo que la chica asintió, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

El grupo había quedado en que se reunirían a las puertas del templo. Esta vez, Kero no fue con ellos ya que aún estaba demasiado furioso y era capaz de atacar al pobre Shaoran. Entraron y no vieron a nadie. Más lejos vieron, encima de un árbol, a Kirian, todo feliz, comiéndose montones de chocolatinas.

- ¡Ay, qué bien, cuantos dulces! ¡Qué bien, qué bien, qué bien! ¡Qué ricos están! "Lástima que Spini no esté" ^__^

- ¡Hey, Kero!- dijo Sakura mientras se acercaban- ¿Qué haces con esa forma?

- ¡Hey, hola!- dijo terminando un pastelillo- Me hago pasar por Kirian para poder ir por donde quiera sin esconderme. ¡¡Así puedo comer dulces!!

- ^-^UUU- se quedaron todos.

- ¡Están deliciosos!- dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas- Shaoran los ha hecho solo para mí. ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué ricos!- dijo mordiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate- ¡Cómo me gustan sus pasteles! ¡Y Sakura hace unos de fresa deliciosos!

- ^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (todos)

- ¿Habéis venido a verles, verdad?

- Sí- dijo Tomoyo.

- Pues aquí no están, se han ido al lago que hay aquí cerca. Pero no os recomiendo que vayáis.

- ¿Por qué no?- dijo Mei Ling.

- Bueno… id a verles… pero que conste que os he avisado.

- ¿Eeehhhh?- Sakura y Shaoran se quedaron con tres interrogantes en la cabeza, y Mei Ling y Tomoyo tenían una ligera idea de lo que había querido decir Kero y sonreían.

Llegaron al lago y al principio no vieron a nadie, pero más a lo lejos les vieron. Estaban sentados mirando el atardecer, Seika estaba apoyada en Shiang. Los niños se acercaron más por detrás de los matorrales y cuando les volvieron a ver, Sakura y Shaoran ardieron y sacaron humo por sus orejas. Allí estaban los jóvenes, abrazados, besándose tiernamente. Todos se quedaron sin habla y con los ojos como platos. La pareja dejó de besarse y Shiang la abrazó, trayéndola hacia él.

- ¿Tienes ganas de volver?- le preguntó a su chica.

- Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos un tiempo más, pero todos estarán preocupados. Además, a saber lo que Sen Tao pudo hacerles mientras estábamos aquí.

- Tranquila, seguro que no les ha hecho nada.

- Tomoyo y Eriol iban a venir dos días después de haber venido aquí. ¡Tengo una ganas de verles! ^^ Espero que aún no se hayan ido.

- Seguro que nos estarán esperando. Y sino iremos nosotros a verles.

- ^^UUU Lo que me preocupa es que Kero le haga comer dulces a Spini.

- ^^UUU Y a mí. ¡Se vuelve loco!

- Hablando de guardianes… ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? Crear uno.

- ^^ Llevas 3 años buscando la forma de hacer uno.

- Como Eriol no quiere decirme como hizo a Kero, Yue, Spini y Rubi…

- Dice que cuesta mucho.

- Más nos ha costado a nosotros hacer el hechizo combinado.

- Je, je, je, tienes razón.

- Yo quiero hacer un guardián, y si Eriol no me dice cómo buscaré en todos los libros sobre magia- Shiang le puso las manos en sus mejillas y apoyó su frente con la de ella.

- ^^ Eres un testadura. Lo que me encanta de ti es que nunca te rindes, cabezota- y le dio un beso suave y dulce (*_* cómo me gustaría ser ella).

- n_n Lo de cabezota sobraba.

- ¿Nos vamos de aquí? Kaho no sabe donde estamos.

- Tienes razón, vamos.

Los jóvenes se levantaron y al girarse, vieron a los pequeños que aún no salían de su asombro, especialmente Sakura y Shaoran que se habían quedado helados completamente y ya podíamos decir que no estaban rojos, sino morados (y no me extraña, pobrecillos).

- ¡Hey, hola!- dijo Seika.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? ¬¬- dijo Shiang.

- Hemos venido…- dijo Tomoyo- a hablar. La Srta. Mitsuki ha dicho que os vais en dos días.

- Así es ^^- dijo Seika- Mañana ya habré recuperado del todo mis poderes y pasado mañana podremos volver a nuestro tiempo.

- Es una pena… te estaba perfeccionando un vestido para poderte grabar mientras utilizabas alguna de tus cartas…

- ¡Ay!- Seika cayó de espaldas- Por eso no te preocupes, siempre me estás haciendo algún vestido.

- ¡Explicadnos algo de vuestro tiempo!- dijo Mei Ling ilusionada.

- ^^ ¡Vale!

- Sakura…- dijo Shiang- no es muy buena idea.

- Tranquilo, Shaoran, no habrá ningún problema- dijo con una mirada maliciosa.

- Por cierto…- dijo Tomoyo- ¿Quién es ese tal Eriol?

- Eriol es la reencarnación de Clow Reed- dijo Shiang.

- O_O ¿QUEEE?- dijeron todos a la vez.

- Clow se reencarnó en un chico,- dijo Seika- llamado Eriol, para ayudarme a transformar las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura. Eriol creó a otros dos guardianes: Spinel- Sun, que es una pantera y es el guardián del sol, como Kero; y Rubi- Moon, una chica que representa la luna, como Yue.

- ¿Yue?- dijo Sakura.

- Yue es el otro guardián de las cartas de Clow- dijo Shaoran.

- Así es, Yue es el juez de las cartas, él decide si el elegido para ser el señor de las cartas es el adecuado o no- dijo Kaho, apareciendo de golpe.

- ¿Cómo sabe eso?- dijo Sakura.

- Porque ella ya conoce a Eriol- dijo Seika- ha venido aquí solo para ayudarte en el juicio final. Por eso tiene la campana mágica que dejó Clow Reed.

- Exacto ^^

Siguieron hablando durante mucho rato sobre el juicio, la transformación de las cartas, lo que ocurrió entre Seika y Shiang, Tomoyo y Eriol… Al final se hizo tarde y Shiang acompañó a Shaoran y Mei Ling a su casa para explicarle a Wei el motivo del retraso de los pequeños. Seika acompañó primero a Tomoyo a su casa y luego a Sakura. La situación se le hizo algo embarazosa ya que Toya no la miraba precisamente con buenos ojos. Cuando Sakura entró en casa y Seika había caminado un poco para volver a la "suya", Toya fue tras ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo ella mirando al chico.

- ¿Quién eres tú? ¬¬

- ^^UUUUU ¿A qué te refieres?

- Tú no eres una chica normal.

- Vaya, veo que te diste cuenta.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Ya sabes que tu hermana está cazando cartas mágicas, ¿verdad?

- Sí. ¬_¬ ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque una de esas cartas tiene el poder de llevarte al pasado, hermanito.

- ¿Sakura? O_O

- ^^ ¿Todavía crees que soy un monstruo?

- De verdad eres… ¿Sakura? O_o

- Sí, lo soy ^-^

Seika le contó el motivo de su "visita" a ese tiempo, pero sin mencionar que ella estaba casada con Shaoran, porque sino no volvería a casa viva, y en el caso de que pudiera salvar el pellejo, seguro que no lo llegaría de una sola pieza. Toya quedó muy sorprendido al ver como cambiaría el "monstruo" de su hermanita para llegar a ser aquella hermosa y radiante mujercita que tenía delante. Su hermana le contó que se iría dentro de 2 días a su tiempo, y que no se preocupara porque al rebelarse su verdadera identidad no influiría en el curso del tiempo, dejando al chico con varios interrogantes.

Bueno, esos 2 días pasaron volando y Seika y Shiang se disponían a marcharse, así que se despidieron del grupo de niños, de Kero y de Kaho.

- Bueno, debemos irnos ya- dijo Shiang.

- Un momento, ¿y Kirian… quiero decir… Kero? ^^U- dijo Seika.

- ¡Aquí estoy!- dijo apareciendo volando y con una chocolatina.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

- ¡¡No me habéis dado tiempo a terminarme la merienda!!- mientras todos quedaban con una gota en la cabeza, él se puso toda la chocolatina en la boca- ¡Ya está, vámonos!

- ^^UUUUUUUU- quedaron todos.

- ¿A qué esperas, Sakura? ¡Vamos!- Kero estaba impaciente.

- Un momento. Antes de irnos, debo hacer una cosa.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?- dijo Mei Ling.

- Lo siento por vosotros, pero os lanzaré un hechizo.

- ¿QUEEE? O_o- dijeron a la vez.

- ¿Un hechizo? ¿A nosotros?- dijo Sakura.

- ¿Pero por qué?- dijo Tomoyo.

- El hechizo será para todos los que tuvieron alguna relación con nosotros, será para que olvidéis lo que pasó.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que olvidarlo?- dijo Shaoran, algo sonrojado- "yo no quiero olvidar lo de Sakura y yo".

- Para no cambiar el curso de la historia. Lo siento mucho, pero no podemos permitir que sepáis nada del futuro.

- /.\- todos se entristecieron.

- Cuando eche el hechizo, todos caerán en un sueño profundo. Y cuando se despierten, habrán olvidado que Seika y Shiang existieron alguna vez.

- Claro, por eso nosotros no recordábamos nada de eso- dijo Shiang.

- Exacto. ^^ Vamos allá: "Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado, toda persona que se relacionó con seres de otro espacio-tiempo por la razón que sea, quedará sumida en un sueño profundo, un sueño donde la memoria será modificada, llegando así el olvido que lo calmará todo. Una vez hayan olvidado, sus vidas volverán a ser normales y nadie sabrá nunca que esos seres estuvieron aquí" (^^UUUUU parece que hable de extraterrestres. :-DDD)

Después de esas palabras, todos los que conocieron a Seika y a Shiang quedaron dormidos: Kaho y el grupo de niños, Kero, los de la escuela, Toya…

- Bueno, ya está- dijo Shiang- lo has hecho muy bien. ^^

- ***^^*** Gracias.

- ¬¬** ¿Nos vamos o no?

- Sí, Kero. ^^U Vámonos ya.

- Dame la mano- dijo Shiang- te daré un poco de mi poder para que no te agotes.

- De acuerdo. ^-^

- ¬¬*** ¿seguro que sólo es para pasar poderes?

- ¡Kero! No seas así.

Kero, de mala gana, se puso en el bolsillo de Seika y los jóvenes se cogieron de la mano (^^), él tocó el árbol mientras que ella usaba su carta. Una luz les envolvió y aparecieron en el mismo sitio, algo más cambiado. Cuando tocaron el suelo y la luz desapareció, Sakura (ahora ya puedo llamarles por sus nombre) casi se cae si no llega a ser por Shaoran que la sostuvo a tiempo. 

- Ay…- gimoteó- qué sueño me ha entrado… estoy muy cansada…

- Te has agotado mucho- dijo Shaoran- te llevaré a casa para que duermas y mañana estarás recuperada.

- ¡¡Sakura!!- Yue bajó de los cielos, seguido por Rubi-Moon.

- ¡¡Sakura!!- Eriol y apareció junto a Spinel y Tomoyo- ¿Estáis bien?

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Spinel.

- ¿Dónde estabais?- dijo Rubi.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- dijo Tomoyo.

- Es… es que…- empezó Sakura, pero no pudo terminar ya que cayó dormida en brazos de Shaoran.

- ¡¡Sakura!!- gritaron los recién aparecidos.

- Tranquilos- dijo Shaoran mirándola tiernamente- sólo está dormida. Ahora estamos cansados, mañana os lo explicaremos todo.

- De acuerdo, os llevaré a vuestra casa- dijo Eriol- Vamos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo Sakura niña- ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí?

- Eso me pregunto yo- dijo Shaoran.

- Yo no me acuerdo de nada- dijo Mei Ling.

- Yo tampoco, no lo entiendo- dijo Tomoyo.

- ¡Srta. Mitsuki!- dijo Sakura- ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ^^ Yo vivo aquí, ¿no te acuerdas?

- ¿Eh? O_o ¿Qué hacemos en el templo de Tsukimine?

- Eso mismo nos preguntamos- dijo Mei Ling.

- No sé qué hacíais aquí, pero ya es tarde. Más vale que volváis a vuestras casas.

- Sí, tiene razón- dijo Tomoyo- Ya es tarde.

- Bueno, vámonos- dijo Sakura- ¡Adiós, Srta. Mitsuki!

- Adiós, buenas noches. "Yo tampoco entiendo nada."

- Y eso es todo lo que sucedió- dijo Shaoran (Shiang).

- Ahora queda todo aclarado- dijo Eriol- Te felicito, ese hechizo combinado era muy difícil de hacer.

- Sakura fue quién más hizo, deberías felicitarle a ella. ^^

- Sí, tienes razón. ^^ ¿Por cierto dónde se han ido?

- Tomoyo ha ido a acompañar a Sakura al médico.

- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

- No lo sé, hace unos días que no se encuentra bien.

- ¿No será por el hechizo de vuelta aquí?

- No- Shaoran negó con la cabeza- Desde unos días antes de venir que no estaba muy bien.

- ¿?

- ¡Ya hemos vuelto!- la voz de Sakura se oyó desde la entrada y apareció muy contenta- ¡Shaoran!- le abrazó- te tengo una noticia: vas a ser papá. n___n

- OoO ¡¡¿QUEEEE?!! ¿En… serio? Estás…

- Sí ^____^ embarazada.

- ¡Oh, Sakura!- Shaoran la abrazó y la levantó del suelo- ¡Esto es fantástico! ^__^

- n_n Y eso no es todo. ¿Qué crees que será?

- Me da igual lo que sea, me hace ilusión cualquiera.

- ^^ Pues serán niño y niña.

- ¿Gemelos? ^_____^ ¡Viva!

Mientras Sakura y Shaoran se abrazaban, Tomoyo lo grababa todo al lado de Eriol, y tenía todo de estrellitas y corazoncitos alrededor suyo.

- ¡Debéis pensar unos nombres bien bonitos!- dijo Tomoyo- ¡Ay, que ilusión! *___* 

- Ya los tenemos- dijo Sakura- ¿Verdad Shaoran? ^-^

- Sí. ^-^

- ¿A sí?- dijo Eriol- ¿Cómo se llamarán?

- ^__^- los dos a la vez lo dijeron riendo, dejando a la otra pareja llena de interrogantes- ¡¡Seika y Shiang!!

                FIN

Notas de la autora (que está viva de milagro ^^U):

Ho… hola… Esas chicas… casi me matan O_o  Menuda… carrera… me he pegado… ¿Quieren un consejo? **NUNCA** tengan ayudantes, lo digo por su seguridad. Bueno, he venido para terminar el fic, ¡y lo he hecho! ^^

;_;

/_\ Joooooo…

Snif… nooooo… Snif…

Con lo que me gustan… ;_; Snif…

¬¬ Ahora me vienen llorando…

¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

_ ¡¡Callaos!! "@O@ Esta habitación resuena".  Bueno, como ellas están llorando, me voy a despedir. Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por haber leído el fic y por los mails de apoyo. **^-^**

¡¡Nosotras también queremos despedirnos!!

U_U Está bien.

Queremos decir que nos ha gustado mucho estar aquí.

¡Eso!

¡Sí, bien dicho!

**^_^** Gracias.

Bueno, a todas nos ha gustado, menos lo de amordazarnos. ¬¬

¬¬

¬¬

¬¬

¡Glups! Esto… Jejejeje… ^^UUU

Bueno, da igual, yo me lo he pasado bien. ^^ 

Sí. ^_^

Yo también. ^-^

Eso se debe reconocer. ^_^

^___^ Gracias chicas. Bueno, ahora debemos decir adiós. U_U

;_; ¡Adiós!

Adiós. /.\

Hasta la vista /_\

Adiós /-\

¡Adiós a todo el mundo y gracias por acompañarnos! ^^

Kina ^_^ 


End file.
